eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
Talk:The Bones of Insanity
Qurst fight: Pull outside of cemetary or pet classes will have trouble sending pets in. If you must fight in cemetary, pet classes should run circles around mobs and spam the pet attack hotkey or the pet may not fight. (Baelak - Guk) The quest starter is NOT in the Lady of the White Temple. You need those drops for later, but not to start the series. Just skip that part and talk to the npc in NFP. Nyder 00:33, 9 February 2008 (UTC) Qurst Fight ... I just Soloed this mob tonight :) My technique : First Stunt on the pull (in order not to get swarms) Second, root ... Keep your TANK pet at your side then rince and repeat : Lifetap-Root ... Chain Spam PErceptor's command (Qurst will cast on your pet). If too much root resists : Stunt,snare, fear, everything which can help you keeping the mob away. If you HPs is low, use animist transference, filter life and the neck From Vault quest :) Enjoy :) 82.66.96.83 01:12, 10 February 2008 (UTC) Toungthungah :Qurst is now a much harder fight, as he insta-summons his pets and you can no longer interrupt it/keep him from doing it. :*Zerfall 18:17, 13 March 2008 (UTC) From the main page on the fight about Qurst: :#*UPDATE: Probably the easiest way to do this now is using an enchanter. I personally just used my illusionist, (precasting the 50% lessened resistability), and targetted through the necro trying to get the update. I just kept spamming the group mez, and once Qurst goes aggro (those adds as mentioned are now up instantly), hopefully you will successfully mez the encounter. Then, just single target mez the two adds, while the rest of the groups downs Qurst. Once Qurst dies, the pets vanish. At worst, the necro and the illusionist (or coercer) die, and you do it again shortly thereafter. Useful to include NPC conversations? I have requested permission from Sabutai, who wrote the stickied walkthrough at EQ2Flames, to use his walkthrough here for a more complete article. If I get his permission, I was just wondering if it would be useful to replace this walkthrough with his, which would include the NPC conversations along the way. Zerfall 19:50, 21 February 2008 (UTC) :Please feel free. We have a template available for the credits too.--Kodia 18:01, 13 March 2008 (UTC) Tip: Temple of the White Lady When you are killing temple sentinels in the Temple of the White Lady looking for the random prism drop, do not kill the named that is part of the ring event there (The Crystalline Destroyer). The problem is all of the temple sentinels, except for 2, are part of the ring event, and if you complete the ring event, it takes an hour or so to reset. That means you're left killing the only 2 sentries that aren't part of the ring event to get the random drop, which are on a 5 minute timer. So, if at all possible, leave the named alone and get the other 10 or so sentries as they respawn. BibbleSG 17:15, 13 March 2008 (UTC) :the red lord and white lady mobs are part of a ring event , if you kill the named the mobs of rthe white lady will not respawn for a long time( didnt verify time i had to go to work , and not sure if red lord is same i got it on 5th kill ){tripin najena server 11/15/08}